Imitation Ultraman Agul
and are the names of two different imitators of Ultraman Agul that appear in the ''Ultraman Gaia'' TV series. Different versions :;Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 46,000 t *Origin: Near Fujimiya's lab :;History Once Algyuros and Ultraman Agul were in an arm lock Algyuros turned into the first Imitation Agul. The evil clone smiled and began to beat down the template and even firing the Liquidator on him. As Gamu about to transforms into Gaia, Agul halts him, as the battle is personally his and as Imitation Agul was about to use his version of the Photon Crusher, Agul used his and easily dominated the fake beam. Upon impact the first Imitation Agul was blown to pieces. :;Powers and Weapons *Liquidator: Imitation Agul can use Liquidators just like Ultraman Agul. However, his are considerably weaker. *Photon Crusher: Imitation Agul can use the Photon Crusher just like Ultraman Agul. However, it pales in comparison to the real one and is considerably weaker. *Agul Saber: In the FER game, he can emit it's own version of Agul Blade. It is not known who's one is stronger **Agul Counter-Saber: Imitation Agul, similar to the original Agul, can use Agul Saber to generate energy within it and blast it to the opponent. *Ultra Barrier: When needed, Imitation Agul can create an energy shield that can block powerful attacks such as Ultraman Gaia V2's Photon Crusher, used in the FER game. *Photon Screw: Imitation Agul can use the Photon Screw just like Ultraman Agul V2. In the FER game, this can destroy enemies in a single shot though it is not used per the game's canon. Imitation Agul Liquidator.gif|Liquidator Imitation Agul Photon Crusher.gif|Photon Crusher Imitation Agul Agul Saber.gif|Agul Saber Imitation Agul Blade Beam.png|Agul Counter-Saber Imitation Agul Ultra Barrier.gif|Ultra Barrier Imitation Agul Photon Screw.jpg|Photon Screw :;Gallery Fake Agul.png Imitation Agul smiles.png|Algyuros Agul smiles Algyuros1.jpg|Algyuros, the Ultra's true form. Imitation Agul V2.jpg|Algyuros Agul V2 in UFER) - Phantom Ultraman Agul= Phantom Ultraman Agul was a hallucination of V1 Ultraman Agul that served under Queen Mezard. He was also dubbed as "the wrath of the defeated kaiju". :;Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 46,000 t *Origin: Queen Mezard's Super Dimension :;History Once Ultraman Gaia entered Mezard Queen's dimension, she used her illusion powers to create the second Imitation Agul. The "Phantom Agul" came to being through a giant wall of flames and quickly attacked Ultraman Gaia. Gaia, on the other hand, could not bear attacking an enemy that looked exactly like his friend and was quickly beaten down. However, just as Phantom Agul was about to choke Gaia to death, a special missile fired by the XIG's Team Lightning destroyed Phantom Agul and Queen Mezard's Super Dimension. :;Powers and Weapons *None demonstrated. :;Gallery Phantom Agul.png|Phantom Ultraman Agul 37 - phantom agul 1.jpg Gaia vs Phantom Agul.jpg 7467c6be4e77fe275ec290a5ac4fe75f.jpg Ultraman Gaia vs Queen Mezard - YouTube - Google Chrome 8_9_2017 3_07_04 AM (2).png Ultraman Gaia vs Queen Mezard - YouTube - Google Chrome 8_9_2017 3_10_06 AM.png Ultraman Gaia vs Queen Mezard - YouTube - Google Chrome 8_9_2017 3_12_05 AM.png Ultraman Gaia vs Queen Mezard - YouTube - Google Chrome 8_11_2017 2_25_17 PM.png Ultraman Gaia vs Queen Mezard - YouTube - Google Chrome 8_11_2017 2_27_09 PM.png }} Trivia *Phantom Agul's suit is a reused Ultraman Agul V1 suit. The grunts of Agul V1 are reused as well. *This is the first instance to have two separate imitation forms of an Ultraman. id:Imitasi Ultraman Agul Category:Imitators Category:Villains Category:Fake Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Ultraman Gaia Category:Ultraman Gaia Kaiju Category:Metal Organisms